Noches de Amor
by Ara Wachter
Summary: Al principio fue un inocente beso entre primos, luego se intensificó la relación y desearon más, hasta el punto de que ella amaneciera en su cama. Pero si algo nos ha enseñado la monarquía es que las relaciones entre familia nunca salen bien.
1. Infidelidades

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling; Amy y Mike son propiedad de mi imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo I<strong>_

**_Infidelidades_**

Rose suspiró. Se secó con el dorso de la mano una lágrima silenciosa que ya recorría media mejilla. Miró el reloj de pared que poseía la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ya eran las dos de la madrugada. La pelirroja volvió a suspirar y recordó el porqué de su estado anímico tan deprimente...

_La pelirroja salía del aula de Herbología acompañada por su primo Albus. Ambos hablaban de lo mucho que amaban Herbología, pero esa clase debía ser algo más entretenida, los alumnos casi se dormían en los pupitres._

_-Bueno, tengo que irme. He quedado en ir a hablar con Amy, al parecer quiere darme más explicaciones absurdas- dijo Albus en forma de despedida. Amy era una chica de Ravenclaw con la que simpatizó mucho en tercer curso, y con la que empezó a salir en cuarto. Tras un año juntos, Amy le puso los cuernos con un chico de su casa (que no tenía ni la mitad del atractivo de Albus) llamado Colin. Albus se enteró y la dejó en el Gran Comedor, delante de todos los alumnos que estaban presentes. Amy le persiguió hasta la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, dónde Albus le paró los pies y la castaña se fue indignada, pero no se dio por vencida._

_-¿Por qué no le dices las cosas claras, Albus? Deja de ser tan bueno y amable y plántate ante ella como el Potter que eres- replicó Rose pegando los libros que sostenía a su pecho. Luego se apoyó en la pared fría, lo que hizo que se estremeciera._

_-Sabes que no soy así, Rosie. Pero si sigue acosándome tendré que planteármelo- dijo Albus. Miró su reloj y luego a su prima alarmado- Llego tarde, mejor será que me dé prisa si no quiero que me haga un berrinche más grande- le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¡Adiós, Rosie!- Rose le sonrió a su primo favorito._

_-¡Adiós, Albus! ¡Mucha suerte!- gritó desde su sitio. Albus se dio la vuelta entre la multitud de alumnos._

_-¡Gracias!- y con esto se despidió, desapareciendo entre la avalancha de jóvenes._

_Rose miró su reloj, todavía le quedaba una hora para la siguiente clase. Prefirió coger el iPod de su habitación y bajar a sentarse un rato en uno de los muchos jardines de Hogwarts. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, y empezó a escuchar "Iridescent" de Linkin Park. Cuando casi terminaba la canción, una sombra le tapó el sol, haciendo que mirara hacia arriba y se sorprendiera de quién estaba allí._

_-Hola preciosa. ¿Puedo sentarme?- dijo el chico. Rose asintió aún embobada y sorprendida. El chico (o Dios sexy, como lo llamaban entre primas Weasley) que le gustaba la estaba hablando a ella, sólo a ella, dándole toda su atención a ella- ¿Qué escuchabas?- preguntó, sacando a la de ojoz azules de sus pensamientos (nada inocentes, por cierto)._

_-Amm... Linkin Park, una nueva canción, ¿quieres escucharla?_

_-Claro, déjame un auricular- dijo el chico. Rose le volvió a mirar. Increíble, el hombre de sus sueños le había pedido escuchar música con ella. Mike Lambert, de sexto curso (misma edad que James), Gryffindor, rubio, alto, bateador del equipo de Quidditch, y unos ojos verdes y un cuerpo de infarto. Cuando la mano de Mike rozó la mejilla de la chica esta se puso totalmente roja. No había pasado un minuto cuando Mike interrumpió el silencio que habían formado concentrados en la música- ¿Te gusta mucho Linkin Park?_

_-Me encanta- sonrió Rose._

_-A mí también, mi padre me llevó a un concierto cuando tenía 6 años- comentó el rubio._

_-Yo nunca he ido, me gustaría ir a alguno alguna vez- deseó la pelirroja en voz alta._

_-Oye, ¿te gustaría ir el sábado conmigo a Hogsmeade?- propuso Mike, y Rose no cabía dentro de sí de la felicidad._

_-Claro, me encantaría- contestó sonriente. Diez minutos después Rose se levantó para irse, pero antes Mike le dio un beso cerca de los labios, lo que hizo que la Weasley se fuera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro._

_Pronto llegó el sábado, y Rose fue con Mike a Hogsmeade. Allí, frente a la Casa de los Gritos, se dieron un beso apasionado que selló una nueva relación en Hogwarts. Pero todo cambió la tarde del viernes._

_El móvil de Rose sonó, era Mike._

_-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó._

_-¿Puedes venir un poco más tarde? Estoy haciendo un trabajo y me retrasaré un poco- contestó Mike por la otra línea._

_-Esta bien- dijo Rose- ¿A qué hora quieres que vaya?_

_-Ven dentro de media hora. Adiós, te quiero._

_-Y yo- Rose colgó, y decidió que esperaría donde habían quedado. Caminaba con calma, no había ninguna prisa. Dobló la esquina y lo que vio la dejó congelada. Mike se besaba con Amy, la ex-novia de su primo favorito. Las lágrimas cayeron libres por su mejilla, una detrás de otra, sin parar. Dio dos pasos hacia delante, haciendo que dos pares de ojos se clavaran en ella. El rostro se le desfiguró a Mike._

_-Rosie..._

_-No... te atrevas... a llamarme así- la furia y la rabia se extendía por todo el cuerpo de Rose. Luego miró a Amy- Tú, perra hija de puta, ¿no has tenido bastante con engañar a mi primo, ahora me engañas a mí?- miró a Mike- Y tú, ¿no podías tener la delicadeza de dejarme en vez de ponerme los cuernos con esta maldita zorra? Cubríos las espaldas los dos, os va a llegar algo muy fuerte cuando os despistéis- y sin dejar hablarles se marchó a paso rápido, limpiándose las lágrimas y llorando con más fuerza cuando se alejó del campo de vista de aquellos dos._

Las lágrimas volvieron a escurrirse por sus mejillas sin parar, encogiéndose sobre el sillón rojo y escondiendo su cara bajo su pelo. No sintió cuando unos pasos se acercaron a ella, levantó la cabeza aún llorando y se sorprendió de quien estaba allí.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo va? Se aceptan críticas que me hagan mejorar un poco (si lo necesito), por favor, dejad reviews, me suben mucho el ánimo :D Disfruten.<strong>


	2. Besos en la madrugada

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling; Amy y Mike son propiedad de mi imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo II<strong>_

**_Besos en la madrugada_  
><strong>

Las lágrimas volvieron a escurrirse por sus mejillas sin parar, encogiéndose sobre el sillón rojo y escondiendo su cara bajo su pelo. No sintió cuando unos pasos se acercaron a ella, levantó la cabeza aún llorando y se sorprendió de quien estaba allí.

-Rosie, ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué estás así?- preguntó James sentándose a su lado. James Sirius Potter no era su primo favorito, es más, nunca cruzaban más de tres palabras. James llevaba un estilo de vida totalmente diferente al de Rose: él se metía en problemas cada dos por tres, se tiraba a las chicas más guapas de Hogwarts (excepto a las de Slytherin, claro está, de eso se ocupaba Scorpius) y siempre se dedicaba a jugar al Quidditch (era el buscado de Gryffindor, legado de su padre).

-Nada, no tiene importancia. Si me disculpas, mejor subo a mi habitación- se excusó la joven Weasley. Para su sorpresa, James la agarró del brazo e hizo que se sentara de nuevo en el mullido sillón.

-No vas a irte hasta que me lo cuentes. Y cuando me entere de quién ha sido el que te ha hecho llorar le mataré- el mayor de los hijos Potter miraba a su dulce prima con la mirada fría, daba miedo verle tan serio, un chico que se la pasaba sonriendo todo el día.

-James, de verdad, no tiene importancia y no quiero molestarte- la pelirroja volvió a levantarse, y James volvió a sentarla.

-No me hagas atarte, Rose. Cuéntamelo, eres mi prima y me importas- James dijo esto con tanta sinceridad y ternura que Rose no se atrevió a decirle que no.

-Estaba saliendo con Mike, el chico de Ravenclaw. ¿Te acuerdas de la ex de Albus, Amy?- James asintió, atento a la explicación- Les he encontrado esta tarde dándose el lote en el pasillo- y después de la declaración, Rose volvió a romper a llorar. James la abrazó y la estrechó entre sus brazos, Rose no puso objeción alguna.

-Que hijos de puta… ya me contó Albus que Amy le había puesto los cuernos. ¿Esa chica no puede estar sin joder, o qué?

-Al parecer no- contestó Rose con la voz ahogada.

-No deberías llorar por ese imbécil, si ha sido tan tonto como para cambiarte por Amy entonces no merece la pena.

-Sí la merece- Rose se separó- Amy es mucho más guapa que yo, seguramente ella le dará algo que yo nunca podré- se limpió las lágrimas bajo la expectante mirada de James, el chico no tenía ni idea de que Rose se sintiera así.

-Rose, créeme, eres una de las chicas más guapas de todo Hogwarts.

-Lo dices porque soy tu prima y te doy pena…

-Claro que no. Te lo digo de verdad, eres preciosa- James pasó la mano delicadamente por la mejilla de Rose. A la luz del fuego se veía hermosa… y verla tan desprotegida y frágil hacía que le dieran unas ganas terribles de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás- Eres la chica más perfecta que he visto nunca- musitó casi en un susurro. Rose le miró sorprendida.

-James…

-No lo estropees, Rosie- dijo sonriendo divertido, cosa que contagió a Rose- Me vengaré de ese Mike, verás cuando los primos se enteren, va a arder Troya.

-Por favor… sed duros con él- pidió Rose divertida.

-Claro que lo seremos, no se hace llorar a una Weasley, y menos cuando tiene primos que salen en su defensa. Seguro que tú y las chicas os encargaréis de Amy, quiero estar ahí para verlo.

-Os llamaremos- afirmó Rose.

-Pero quiero que me prometas algo.

-¿El que?- Rose estaba confundida.

-No vuelvas a decir que cualquier chica de Hogwarts es más guapa que tú. Las superas a todas con creces.

-Lo dices porque eres mi primo.

-Lo digo porque es lo que pienso, Rosie- James se acercó mas a ella, hasta quedar hombro con hombro.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Si no lo creyera, no haría esto- James se acercó a los labios de Rose, y se paró a apenas 5 centímetros de su boca- Eres perfecta- y sin más acortó la distancia entre ambos. Los primeros seis segundos Rose no cooperó mucho, pero después se relajó olvidando que James era su primo, y sólo pensó en él como un chico atractivo y buenorro que la estaba besando. Rose se separó de inmediato cuando recordó que estaban en la Sala Común y que en cualquier momento alguien podría bajar y verles. James la miró con ternura una vez se separaron- Besas genial. Tengo que irme a dormir, tengo sueño- le dio un beso fugaz a Rose y subió directo a la habitación. Rose con una sonrisa en la boca también subió para descansar, los siguientes días serían muy duros.

* * *

><p><strong>Alastor81: Muchas gracias por tu review, me ha animado mucho, eres muy amable :)<strong>

**Este capítulo ha sido un poco corto, pero al siguiente prometo que será más largo :D**


	3. Una despedida algo rara

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling; lo que no reconozcáis es de mi cosecha.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo III<strong>_

**_Una despedida algo rara_  
><strong>

El año en Hogwarts había acabado, y Rose no podía olvidar la "discusión" que mantuvoo hace unos minutos con James en el compartimento, a solas.

_Rose abrazó a su mejor amiga y compañera de habitación, Katherine._

_-Mantendremos el contacto- dijo Kathy cuando se separó de Rose._

_-No lo dudes, te llamaré pronto- Rose se despidió de su amiga y fue con Albus, que la llamaba con la mano para que se diese prisa. Rose corrió como pudo arrastrando el baúl, hasta que llegó al lado de Albus y Lily._

_-¿Ya te has despedido de todos?- preguntó Albus._

_-No de todos, aún no he visto a Scorpius- respondió la pelirroja. Lily lanzó un gruñido- ¿Qué?_

_-¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de una serpiente? Bueno… Scorpius es peor que una serpiente._

_-Si le conocieras mejor…- defendió la pelirroja mayor._

_-No quiero conocerle, ya le conozco un poco y me da mala impresión- y con estas palabras, Lily se retiró para ir a hablar con unas niñas de su curso._

_-Ya sabes como se pone cuando le hablan de Scorpius._

_-¿Me llamaban?- dijo una voz a espaldas de ellos. Rose se giró sonriente y abrazó a la figura._

_-Creí que no te encontraría para despedirme- dijo Rose cuando se separó de Malfoy._

_-Malfoy- saludó Albus chocando la mano con él._

_-Potter- saludó de igual forma el rubio. Scorpius no se llevaba bien con ningún Potter, pero Albus le trataba con respeto y no le picaba, entonces si Albus le trataba bien, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo? Tampoco eran muy amigos, pero podían pasar tiempo juntos sin liarse a golpes._

_-Bueno, me voy a buscar a Hugo, os dejo solos- y se retiró._

_-Luego os busco- dijo Rose._

_-¿Te pasaras algún día por casa?- preguntó Scorpius metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón._

_-No creo que a mi padre le guste… ni a mi madre… ni a mis tíos… ni a mis primos, ni a mi hermano…_

_-Vale, lo he pillado. No vendrás- cortó el Malfoy con algo de tristeza en sus palabras._

_-Creo que podré engatusarles- sonrió la pelirroja. El pitido del expreso les avisó de que tenían que empezar a subir._

_-Bueno, es hora de irse. Con un poco de suerte te veré cuando lleguemos a Londres- el rubio abrazó a la pelirroja y le besó el pelo- Tu pelo siempre huele a vainilla- comentó sonriente una vez se separaron._

_-Lo sé- respondió Rose._

_-¡Vamos, Rosie!- gritó James._

_-Bueno, ya nos veremos- dijo Rose cogiendo su baúl del asa._

_-Espera- Scorpius la agarró del brazo y le dio la vuelta. Lo siguiente que Rose sintió fue los labios del rubio en los suyos. ¿Scorpius Malfoy besándola? No, eso no era posible. Sin embargo se relajó y correspondió al beso. Por otro lado, la cara de sus primos era un cuadro, sobretodo la de James, que sentía furia y rabie, y lo único que quería era ir hasta allí y partirle la cara a ese cabrón. Rose se separó de él y le miró todavía sorprendida._

_-Te espero- dijo Scorpius, le dio un último beso y arrastró el baúl hasta llegar con sus amigos de Slytherin. Rose se dirigió hacia sus primos._

_-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Lily._

_-Ni yo misma lo sé, vámonos- dijo Rose subiendo al expreso. Sus primos la siguieron; pasaron diez minutos hasta que el tren se puso en marcha. Media hora después Rose se encontraba sola en uno de los compartimentos, todos se habían ido a dar vueltas por ahí o para hablar con sus amigos; estaba escuchando música en su iPod cuando alguien le quitó un auricular de mala manera. Ella levantó la mirada de mala manera._

_-¿Se puede saber por qué coño has besado a la maldita serpiente?- dijo James sentándose en el asiento de enfrente._

_-Que te importa- soltó la pelirroja._

_-Sí me importa, soy tu primo y tengo derecho a saber las cosas._

_Rose volvió a ponerse su auricular y puso una canción diferente. James estiró la mano y le quitó el iPod y los auriculares._

_-Dame mi iPod y déjame en paz, ¿quieres?- dijo Rose levantándose del asiento intentando recuperar su aparato. James se levantó y alzó la mano mientras la pelirroja daba saltitos para quitarle el iPod._

_-¿Me vas a responder?- preguntó James cerrando la cortina de la ventana del compartimento. Hacía poco que las habían puesto, para que los alumnos tuvieran un poco más de intimidad-_

_-Que mas te da, tú te lías con mil chicas y yo no te molesto._

_-Sólo disfruté de ti._

_Rosie se quedó congelada cuando escuchó esas palabras de la boca de su primo, sin embargo, James se acercó para besarla, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, la puerta del compartimento se abrió._

_-Rose, Lily te está buscando- dijo Hugo asomando su cabeza por la puerta._

_-Voy- Rose cogió su iPod y salió del compartimento, dejando solos a los chicos._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? Gracias por leer :D<strong>


	4. El día familiar, primera parte

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling; lo que no reconozcáis es de mi cosecha.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>_

**_El día familiar, primera parte_**

Rose despierta. Se da la vuelta en la cama y vuelve acurrucarse; está a punto de dormirse de nuevo cuando Hugo entra en su habitación y se acerca a su cama.

-Rosie, mamá dice que te levantes ya o llegaremos tarde a la casa de la tía Ginny.

-¿Cómo que la casa de la tía Ginny?- pregunta la pelirroja desconcertada e incorporándose en la cama.

-Hoy es el día familiar, ¿no te acuerdas?- dice Hugo encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ah, sí. ¿Y este año toca en la casa de la tía?- Hugo asiente.

-Bueno, tengo que vestirme. Será mejor que tú hagas lo mismo, o sino llegaremos tarde y a mamá le encanta la puntualidad- el menor sale de la habitación dejando a su hermana sola y con miedo, si le toca dormir con James se muere.

-Será mejor que me levante- dice saliendo de la cama. Se acerca a su ventana y la abre de par en par, siente el frío de la mañana recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo y ponerle la piel de gallina. Se abraza a sí misma, no ha sido una buena idea abrir la ventana con una camiseta de tirantes puesta. Se apresura a cerrar la ventana cuando ya ha tomado un poco de aire fresco y se mete en el baño.

Después de una larga ducha se viste: pantalón corto vaquero, camiseta de tirantes blanca, converse blancas y chaquetilla azul celeste. Se deja el pelo al natural y se plancha el flequillo de modo que le quede recto y uniforme. Un poco de gomina y baja a desayunar. Hugo todavía no ha terminado de vestirse.

-¡Buenos días!- saluda sonriente a sus padres, estos le devuelven el saludo y sonríen.

-Creí que no te levantarías nunca- dice su madre. Luego pone en la mesa una fuente de tortitas.

-No dormí muy bien ayer- Rose entra en la cocina- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Sí- Hermione le indica un plato cercano- Llévale el bacon a tu padre antes de que se desespere- ambas sonríen, sabiendo como es Ron Weasley con su comida. Rose pone el plato de bacon al lado de su padre y Hugo baja ya vestido y peinado, pero hay un detalle que a Rose no se le escapa y se acerca a él.

-¿Se puede saber cuando te has hecho eso?- le pregunta cogiéndole de un brazo y dándose la vuelta para que nadie les escuche.

-Lo tengo desde principios de verano, Rosie.

-¿Papá y mamá no lo saben?- Hugo niega con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerte un piercing sin el consentimiento de tus padres? Sabes que papá los odia.

-Precisamente es por eso que me lo hice.

-¿Qué te ha hecho papá para que te hagas un piercing en la ceja?

-Fastidiarme, y estarme machacando constantemente. Simplemente ese día me harté y… bueno.

-Verás cuando te vean- Rose se cruza de brazos.

-Estoy preparado- Hugo se da la vuelta y se sienta enfrente de su padre. Rose bufa, se da la vuelta y se sienta al lado de su hermano- Buenos días- dice el pelirrojo. Ron levanta la cabeza para contestar y se pone pálido.

-Dime… que es… un piercing de pega- dice Ron arrastrando las palabras.

-No, es de verdad- responde Hugo sirviendose una tostada.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para ponerte eso?- Ron alza la voz y Hermione sale de la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- pregunta la castaña.

-Tu hijo se ha hecho un piercing sin nuestro consentimiento- dice Ron mirando a Hugo a los ojos directamente. El chico le mantiene la mirada.

-¿Por qué siempre que hacemos algo mal decís "tu hijo"?- pregunta Rose algo crispada.

-Rose, esto no va contigo- dice Ron mirando a su hija. Rose suspira fastidiada.

-¿Y ahora que he hecho?- dice levantando las manos y luego cruzándolas sobre su pecho, apoyando su espalda en la silla.

-Cariño, deja esto para mañana. Vamos a llegar tarde a casa de Ginny- ruega Hermione. Ron asiente y se levanta de la mesa. Cada uno quita su plato y lo lleva a la cocina. Rose coge su mochila, en la que guarda la ropa para el día siguiente, el pijama y ropa interior. Salen de la casa y Ron cierra con llave, se las guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón y entra en el coche con su familia. Rose saca su iPod, el viaje será largo.

.

-Papá, ¿estás seguro de que quieres enviarme a pasar la noche con los Potter?- preguntaba Scorpius, quien está de pie enfrente del escritorio de su padre. Draco se apoya en la mesa con los codos y mira a su hijo.

-Si Harry te ha invitado ha sido por algo, hijo. Si rechazamos la oferta será de mala educación- informó el rubio.

-¿Qué tengo que llevarme?

-Ropa normal, un pijama y ropa interior. Eso es lo necesario.

-Bueno, iré a hacer la mochila entonces. ¿Me vas a llevar tú o mamá?

-Tu madre. Ve a vestirte anda- Scorpius sale del despacho y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Esboza una sonrisa, está seguro de que allí estará Rose.

.

Los Weasley llegan a casa de los Potter. Rose sale del coche y se da cuenta de que Albus les espera apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Al ver a Rose sonríe y se acerca a ella para abrazarla con fuerza y besarle el pelo.

-Tenemos una sorpresa- dice Albus. Se da la vuelta y detrás suya está Scorpius.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- pregunta Hugo. Los padres de los Weasley se acercan.

-Vaya, hola Scorpius. ¿Qué tal todo?- pregunta Hermione amablemente.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, señora Weasley- responde Scorpius de la misma forma. Hermione sonríe, le da un abrazo a Albus y entra a la casa.

-Hola Scorpius- saluda Ron.

-Hola señor Weasley- Ron entra detrás de Hermione y saluda a su hermana y cuñado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Rose algo nerviosa.

-Tu tío Harry me invitó. No sé por qué, pero mi padre me obligó a venir. ¿No me vas a dar un abrazo de bienvenida?- dice Scorpius. Rosie sonríe y le abraza. Cuando levanta la vista ve a James apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una clara expresión de enfado. La Weasley esconde su cara en el cuello de Scorpius, intentando no sentir la mirada de su primo en ella. Pero la siente, y siente algo más...

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo ha sido corto, pero es que no quería poner todo el capítulo de golpe... en los próximos capítulos habrá más acción ;) Gracias por leer, por favor, dejad reviews, me animan a escribir<strong>


	5. El día familiar, segunda parte

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling; lo que no reconozcáis es de mi cosecha.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo V<strong>_

_**El día familiar, segunda parte**_

-No me hace gracia que esa maldita serpiente esté en mi casa- repite Lily una vez más. Está dando vueltas por toda su habitación. Rose y Dominique están en la cama, viendo como su prima se mueve de aquí para allá.

-Vamos Lily. Si Rose es su amiga, o algo más, significa que Scorpius no puede ser tan malo- Dominique, la salvadora de Rose, sale a la defensa una vez más.

-Y encima te besa- dice Lily cruzándose de brazos, con aire autoritario. "Igual que su madre", piensan las otras dos.

-Fue un lapsus, Lily- se defiende Rose.

-No ví que te quejaras en su momento- vuelve a decir Lily. Rose se harta y se levanta de la cama de un salto.

-¿ Por qué te parece tan mal que sea amiga de Scorpius? Te recuerdo que tu propio padre ha sido el que le ha invitado. No diré nada más porque tú y yo acabaremos muy mal, ¿y sabes qué? Mejor me voy con los chicos, que son los únicos que no cuestionan todo lo que hago- Lily se queda con la boca abierta, Dominique mucho más y Rose sale de la habitación de la menor Potter dando un sonoro portazo. Respira profundamente y camina por el pasillo hasta encontrar la habitación de Albus. Toca la puerta y espera a que le den una respuesta para pasar.

-Pasa- responde Albus. Rose abre la puerta y entra en la habitación. En ella están Albus, Louis y Fred.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, prima?- pregunta el moreno Fred.

-No tengo muchas ganas de estar con Lily y sus paranoias- confiesa la pelirroja sentándose en el suelo, al lado de Louis.

-Se le pasará lo de Scorpius- dice Albus animando a su prima. Ella sonríe agradeciéndole.

Matan una hora escuchando música de Bon Jovi desde el ordenador de Albus. Después, Harry les llama para que bajen a comer. Comen en el jardín trasero, donde hay dos mesas: una para los adolescentes y otra para los padres. Para mala suerte de Rose, está entre Scorpius y James. "¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?" piensa lamentándose.

Lily la mira con algo de rabia, y Dominique, que está enfrente suya, le envía miradas de comprensión, como diciéndole "Se le pasará". Por estas cosas Dominique es su prima favorita, aparte de tener la misma edad.

-Disfruta con tu serpiente, Rose- le susurra James en el oído, causando un escalofrío en toda la pelirroja.

-Eres un gilipollas, ¿lo sabías?- le susurra ella.

-Mejor gilipollas que no serpiente. Por cierto, no te preocupes, he invitado a Lucy- el corazón de Rose para. Lucy es una Gryffindor de la edad de James: rubia, pelo largo, ojos azules… una auténtica preciosidad.

-Me alegro por ti- consigue decir sin dejar expulsar ninguna lágrima. Mira a su izquierda, donde está sentado Scorpius. El rubio deja de hablar con Albus y se gira para ver a la pelirroja sonriéndole, él le devuelve la sonrisa. James observa la escenita algo fastidiado y mira al frente. Dominique le mira y niega con la cabeza. Genial, Nique lo sabe.

-¿Qué?- pregunta moviendo los labios, sin emitir sonido. La rubia niega de nuevo, roda los ojos y suspira. Luego llama a Rose y ambas empiezan a hablar de Quidditch. Hermione tiene miedo, no, terror a volar, por el contrario Rose lo ama. Cada vez que va a la Madriguera da un paseo con su padre en escoba. Se siente libre, allí arriba nadie puede controlarla ni cuestionar lo que hace.

-Me encanta lo bien que se llevan- dice Ginny mirando a los adolescentes.

-Son primos, deben llevarse bien sí o sí- dice Ron.

-Harry, ¿cómo es que has invitado a Scorpius?- pegunta George abrazado a Angelina.

-Albus me dijo si podía invitarle, y no vi ningún problema. Además, me contó lo que pasó entre él y Rosie…

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta Ron, sintiendo un calor por dentro.

-¿No te lo ha contado Hugo?- pregunta Harry. Ron niega- Scorpius la besó como despedida.

-¿Cómo?- grita Ron, llamando la atención de todos.

-No pasa nada, es que no tenemos salsa picante y ya sabéis como se pone- dice Harry, y al instante todos vuelven a los suyo- ¿Estás loco? No montes un espectáculo aquí.

-Harry, una serpiente ha besado a mi niña, MI NIÑA- dice Ron indignado, sacando su lado de padre celoso y protector.

-Ron, Scorpius no es como Draco. Dale una oportunidad, y si a Rosie le gusta, tendrás que aguantarte- Ron permanece en silencio, sabe que su mejor amigo tiene razón, siempre la tiene.

-¿Has visto el piercing que se ha hecho Hugo?- pregunta para cambiar de tema.

.

-Nique, ¿te pasa algo?- pregunta Rosie mirando preocupada a su prima.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- contesta la rubia sonriendo.

-Estás muy pálida, y no paras de tocarte la cara.- Rose se alza sobre la mesa y le toca la frente a su prima- Estás ardiendo.

-No es nada. Necesito ir al baño- Nique se levanta apoyando sus manos en la mesa ya arrastrando la silla. Rose la imita.

-Te acompaño- dice.

-No hace falta…

-Te acompaño, Dominique.

Dominique sonríe y juntas entran en la enorme casa de los Potter. Suben las escaleras, avanzan por el pasillo, doblan la esquina y la tercera puerta a la derecha está el baño.

-¿Quieres que entre contigo?- pregunta Rose.

-No, Rosie. Estoy bien, tranquila- Dominique entra en el baño y Rose espera fuera. Sabe que su prima no está bien, pero ella es así, nunca quiere preocupar a nadie. Eso la hace adorable. Cinco minutos han pasado desde que Dominique entró; Rose está apoyada en la pared, esperando a que su prima salga. Diez minutos, nada, hace tiempo que no oye ruido. Quince minutos, esto ya es preocupante, pero dejará un poco por si Nique está haciendo otra cosa. Veinte minutos, se acabó, tiene que ver si está bien. Toca la puerta con los nudillos.

-¿Nique? ¿Todo bien?- no recibe respuesta, toca otra vez- ¿Nique? Por favor, responde- esta vez no duda, abre la puerta de golpe y se tapa la boca con una mano. Nique está tendida en el suelo, el pelo rubio le tapa la cara, y está más pálida que antes. Se agacha al lado de su prima y le aparta el pelo, su cuerpo está ardiendo. Se levanta corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y baja las escaleras corriendo; no le importa si se cae, lo importante es que Nique reciba ayuda.

-¡Tío Harry, tío Harry!- grita. Cuando llegan, todos la miran preocupada.

-Eh- dice Harry poniendo las manos sobre sus brazos.

-Es Nique- consigue decir- se ha desmayado, no despierta se sentía mal…- no puede dejar de llorar. Todos se sorprenden, los chicos Weasley se levantan, pero las mujeres hacen que se sienten de nuevo. No pueden ir todos

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?- dice Bill de inmediato, él también está pálido, temiendo por su hija.

-Está en el baño- consigue decir Rose. Harry, George y Bill corren a la casa. Rose intenta ir detrás, pero su padre lo evita. Ella intenta zafarse pero no lo consigue, y al final termina llorando como una desquiciada en el pecho de su padre, que la abraza con fuerza. Harry baja de nuevo, solo.

-Tenemos que llevarla al hospital- le dice a Ginny. Esa información sólo hace que Rose llore más fuerte, al igual que Victoire, Lily y Molly. Scorpius mira a Rose. "Dios mío, nunca la habíha visto tan mal", piensa. James se acerca a la pelirroja, que ya se ha separado de su padre, y le acaricia la espalda lentamente. Ella voltea a verle, y él le sonríe.

-Se pondrá bien, es una Weasley- dice. Rose no aguanta más y se lanza en sus brazos, llorando y temblando. Él la agarra de la cintura, y ella del cuello.

-No quiero que le pase nada malo- solloza. James la besa el pelo, cerca de la oreja. Scorpius tuerce la boca, celoso de James. Albus le toca el hombro y el Malfoy voltea a verle

-Son primos. No hay de qué preocuparse- dice el mediano de los Potter.

-Lo sé- el rubio vuelve a mirar a Rose y James.

Definitivamente, va a ser un día muy largo y doloroso para todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas! Al fin subo después de tanto tiempo y tantos problemas... espero que les guste este capítulo, tanto si les gusta como si no... ¿reviews? please ^^ muchas gracias por todo, sois las mejores :)<strong>


	6. El día familiar, tercera parte

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling; lo que no reconozcáis es de mi cosecha.**

**Hola chicaas! Todavía no tengo el portátil, pero he podido apañarme con el de sobremesa y escribir este capítulo. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, no sabéis cuanto me animo al leerlos. Bueno, disfrutad del capítulo, las quiero :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>_

_**El día familiar, tercera parte**_

Han pasado dos horas desde que Bill, Ron, George y Fleur se llevaron a Nique al hospital, y desde entonces nadie ha sabido nada. Rose está dormida en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Scorpius. Mientras, él le acaricia el pelo suavemente mirando su rostro. Albus entra en el salón y observa la escena mientras se sienta en el sillón de al lado.

-Vaya… ha caído rendida enseguida- dice el mediano de los Potter.

-Sí, en cuanto ha dejado de llorar se ha quedado dormida.

-¿Te gusta mucho mi prima?

_It's my life, it's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever_

El móvil de Rose suena, e inmediatamente abre los ojos y se incorpora, cogiendo el móvil.

-¿Papá? ¿Cómo está Nique?... Papá, dímelo, por favor… vale, te paso con mamá- la pelirroja se levanta del sofá y camina hasta la cocina, dónde le da el móvil a Hermione y vuelve a ocupar sus sitio en el sofá.

-Se pondrá bien, Rosie. Es una chica fuerte- intenta animarla Albus, y acto seguido le agarra la mano y sonríe. Rose le da un suave apretón y le devuelve la sonrisa.

Eso espero- suspira- Me voy a lavar un poco la cara, no quiero volver a dormirme- dice la chica mientras se levanta del sofá, soltando la mano de su primo. Sube las escaleras y se mete en el baño, donde horas antes encontró a su prima desmayada. Abre el grifo, se moja las manos y se las pasa por la cara, y así durante un minuto. Apoya sus manos en el bidé y mantiene la cabeza gacha, hasta que la levanta para mirarse al espejo y…

-¡Joder!- dice dando un pequeño salto, se da la vuelta y le golpea el pecho a la persona causante de su susto.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte tanto- logra decir entre risas.

-Eres un cabrón, James- dice Rose mientras le vuelve a golpear el pecho.

-Vale, vale, perdón, lo siento mucho.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta la pelirroja cuando se le pasa el susto.

-Hablar.

-¿Y tiene que ser aquí?

-Claro que no. Ven, vamos a mi cuarto.

Potter y Weasley salen del baño y entran en la habitación del moreno. Rose se sienta en la cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras James cierra la puerta tras de sí. Se sienta al lado de Rose y la mira fijamente, causando un risita por parte de la menor.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- dice entre risas.

-Eres preciosa, ¿lo sabías?- Rose baja la mirada sonrojada, mientras James esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eso se lo dirás a todas, Jimmy- dice. Levanta la mirada y mira a la cara a su primo- ¿De que quieres hablar?

-En realidad, quiero preguntarte algunas cosas…

-Bueno... dispara- Rosie se acomoda en la cama, quedando frente a frente con James.

-¿Scorpius te gusta?- la pregunta le cae como un cubo de agua fría, y por un momento Rose cree que su corazón se le va a salir del pecho. ¿Le gusta Malfoy? Puede que sí, porque le beso como ''despedida'', pero también puede que no porque no siente un sentimiento grande cuando está con él… ¿o tal vez sí?- ¿Rosie? ¿Sigues en este mundo?- pregunta James chasqueando los dedos delante de los ojos de la chica, al ver que se ha quedado mirando fijamente a la nada.

-Emm… sí. Pues… ¿por qué no me haces otra pregunta?- contesta nerviosa.

-Bueno... como quieras. ¿Sientes algo por mí?- otra vez Rose siente que su corazón late demasiado fuerte.

-James… si vas a preguntarme sólo ese tipo de cosas… será mejor que me valla- la pelirroja se levanta de la cama y camina hasta la puerta. La abre y siente que una fuerza la cierra de nuevo. Alza un poco la vista y observa como la mano de James hace fuerza sobre la puerta para que ella no pueda abrirla.

-¿No puedes ser sincera por un minuto, Rosie? No tiene nada de malo que me contestes- dice el chico.

-Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal, Jimmy.

-Sé sincera conmigo y contigo misma Weasley. Deja de ser doña perfecta y ábrete, desahógate- dice James. Rose se da la vuelta despacio, aparentemente furiosa.

-¿Quieres que me desahogue?- James asiente- ¿Quieres que sea sincera?- otro asentimiento- Bien…- la pelirroja se apoya en la puerta y le mira desafiante a los ojos- Uno: me besaste en Hogwarts, luego te olvidaste de mí. Dos: en el compartimento me dices que, de todas las chicas con las que te has liado, sólo te ha gustado conmigo. Tres: odio que me uses como tu puto juguete, ten claro que no te seguiré como una puta perra en celo. Cuatro: sí, puede que me guste Scorpius, me encantó que me besara y puede que hasta salga con él, sin importar que sea un Slytherin. Cinco: sí, me he quedado bastante bien- cuando termina de hablar, coge aire y lo suelta. James la mira sorprendido, siguen con la mirada fija entre ellos.

James se remoja los labios, y como en un acto reflejo, Rose los mira, deseando como nunca que estén sobre los suyos. El cruce de miradas no tarda en hacerse presente, y el beso que ambos deseaban tampoco. Empieza lento, sólo pequeños roces, y poco a poco van dejando paso a la pasión. James agarra a Rose de la cintura y la pega a él, ella le agarra de la nuca, buscando profundizar más el beso. James alza a Rose y ella rodea la cintura de James con sus piernas. Caen en la cama, ella sobre él. Potter estira la mano con una sonrisa, y saca su varita de debajo de la almohada, lanzando un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie pueda entrar. Deja su varita sobre la cama y agarra a Rose de la nuca, besándola con más pasión (si eso es posible).

-Jimmy…- susurra Rose sin despegar su boca de la de su primo.

-Mmm…- contesta él. En ese momento sobran las palabras, y tampoco tiene ganas de hablar.

-Tu hermana y algunos primos están aquí… ¿y si nos escuchan?

-Rosie- las manos de James van hasta el final de la camiseta de Rose y la levantan, quitándosela finalmente- Si están aquí, más nos vale estar calladitos.

Rose vuelve a besarle mientras le quita la camiseta negra ajustada, le acaricia el pecho y enreda sus manos en el castaño pelo de James. El chico rueda sobre sí mismo, quedando encima de Rose; le desabrocha el pantalón mientras deposita pequeños besos por el cuello y va bajando. Rosie cierra los ojos disfrutando de las caricias, mientras sigue acariciando el suave pelo de James. Potter lleva la mano al sexo de Weasley, besándola de nuevo y haciendo que un gemido por parte de la pelirroja sea ahogado por sus labios. Sin dejar de besarla, retira la tela de su ropa interior y la acaricia suavemente, preparando el terreno para poder entrar.

-Dios, Jimmy- susurra Rose mientras agarra con fuerza las sábanas.

-Te juro que me encantas- dice Potter mientras las caricias empiezan a hacerse bruscas. Weasley se retuerce debajo de placer.

-Dios, no pares Jimmy.

Y entonces la puerta suena.

-¿Rose? ¿Estás ahí?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? Gracias por leer, nenas ;) Cuidaos<strong>


	7. El día familiar, cuarta parte

**Siguiente capítulo, siento que sea tan corto, pero no tenía mucha imaginación :S Disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, sólo la historia.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>_

_**El día familiar, cuarta parte**_

Y entonces la puerta suena.

-¿Rose? ¿Estás ahí?

-Joder, es mi padre- dice Weasley levantándose de pronto.

-Siempre en el momento menos oportuno- dice James mientras se pone la camiseta. Cuando levanta la mirada, Rose ya está completamente vestida y se arregla el pelo nerviosa.

-¿Rosie?- vuelve a preguntar Ron desde fuera.

-Sí papá, estoy aquí- dice mientras James quita el hechizo que pesa sobre la puerta. Ron abre y mira a la pareja.

-Traigo noticias sobre Nique- dice mirando a su hija.

-¿Qué le pasó?- pregunta la pelirroja impaciente.

-Sólo le dio un bajón de tensión, la han dejado en observación para ver si se les escapa algo. Pero estará fuera en un par de horas- Rose sonríe de oreja a oreja, está deseando más que nunca ver a su prima. James también sonríe y suspira con fuerza al saber que su prima está bien.

-¡Ron! ¡Te necesito aquí abajo!- grita Hermione desde la planta baja. Ron niego y mira a su hija.

-A ver que quiere ahora…- Rose se ríe, le hace gracia cuando sus padres se desesperan entre ellos. Ron sale de la habitación y James cierra la puerta, apoyándose en ella y mirando a Rose con una ceja levantada.

-¿Seguimos con los de antes?- pregunta sonriendo con malicia.

-Casi nos pillan Jimmy.

-Casi.

-Seguiremos en otro momento- Rose se acerca a la puerta para irse, pero James no se quita de sus sitio- Jimmy…

-Sólo un beso- Rose le da un pico en los labios, James sonríe y se aparta de la puerta, dejando paso libre a la pelirroja.

Cuando Rose empieza a bajar las escaleras se encuentra con Lily. Pasa de largo sin mirarla, y Lily se queda boquiabierta.

-Rose- la llama. Weasley se da la vuelta y mira fríamente a Potter.

-¿Quieres volver a echarme la bronca por mi beso con Scorpius?

-No, quiero hablar contigo, bien.

Rose suspira y asiente. Caminan en silencio hasta el patio trasero y se sientan bajo el árbol.

-Y bien, ¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Rose mejorando su tono.

-No quiero pelear contigo… es sólo que…- Lily suena nerviosa y confundida.

-¿Qué…?

-Creo que me gusta Scorpius.

-¡¿QUÉ?- grita Rose

-No grites- dice Lily tapándole la boca de inmediato.

-Esto es muy… muy… no tengo palabras para explicarlo Lils.

-Esta noche necesito que me aconsejes algo, necesito a Nique en esto también- Lily se levanta del césped y se sacude el pantalón. De pronto escuchan como unos ruidos se escuchan dentro de la casa, y acto seguido unos gritos. Las primas corren y entran, encontrándose con James y Scorpius dándose de golpes en el suelo.

-James, para, compórtate- grita Harry intentando quitar a su hijo de encima de Scorpius. Potter ya tenía el labio partido, y Malfoy una ceja sangrando.

-¿Pero se puede saber que os pasa?- grita Rose sujetando a James por los hombros, intentando pararle.

-Suéltame- grita James empujando a Rose hacia atrás. La pelirroja suspira y saca su lado Weasley más que nunca. Se arrodilla en el suelo y empuja a James con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo el castaño al otro lado de Scorpius.

-¿Pero que ha pasado?- dice Ron ayudando a Scorpius a levantarse. Harry hace lo mismo con su hijo.

-Este estúpido ha llamado mortífago a mi padre-responde Scorpius señalando a James.

-¿Y? ¿Acaso es malo decir algo verdadero?- responde James, Scorpius intenta volver a pegarle, pero Ron le sujeta de los brazos.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no acuses a nadie de mortífago- regaña furioso Harry a su hijo. James se mantiene callado y mirando a otro lado. Mientras, Rose está sin habla, nunca pensó que esos dos llegaran a esos extremos. Rose se pone en medio de los dos y los mira furiosa.

-Menudo par de idiotas- dice, para luego subir las escaleras con Lily detrás, encerrándose las dos en el cuarto de la última.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? Cuidense :D<strong>


	8. El día familiar, quinta parte

**Traigo nuevo capítulo! Me sentía mal por haberles dejado un capi tan cortito anoche :( así que me he puesto esta mañana a escribir este, la verdad me llegó la inspiración de repente, y me ha gustado bastante como me ha quedado. Aquí se lo dejo, y gracias por vuestros reviews chicas, son las mejores :DD**

**Disclaimer: cuando me levanté esta mañana, no era rubia, y tampoco vivo en una mansión, así que no soy rowling ni Harry Potter y sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>_

**_El día familiar, quinta parte_  
><strong>

-¿Me prometéis que lo que diga aquí no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes?- pregunta Lily. Rose y Nique están sentadas en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas, una mano en el pecho y la otra levantada. Nique se sentía mucho mejor, muy normal.

-Lo prometemos- dicen al unísono las otras dos.

-¿Prometéis no hacer bromas cuando esté cerca del susodicho?- pregunta Lily apuntando con el dedo a sus primas.

-Lo prometemos- repiten ellas.

-¿Prometéis…?

-¿Quieres contarlo de una maldita vez? Me estoy desesperando- interrumpe la rubia. Lily suspira y se sienta enfrente de sus primas, coge aire y comienza a hablar.

-Puede que…

-Puede no, estás- interrumpe Rose. Lily le lanza una mirada amenazante- Vale, ya me callo…

-Creo que...- Rose iba a volver a interrumpirla para rectificarla, pro Lily fue más rápida- Si no me dejas continuar te coseré la boca con una hechizo, rojita.

-Perdón- se disculpa Rose.

-Dilo de una vez- regaña Nique.

-MegustaScorpius- suelta la más pequeña de repente. Nique frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué? Si vocalizas puede que te entienda- le dice.

-Me gusta Scorpius- logra decir Lily después de un pequeño silencio.

-¿Cuál Scorpius?- replica Nique, dando a entender que no se puede creer la noticia.

-El que está ahora mismo abajo, en mi salón- dice Lily como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Dime que esto es una broma para levantarme el humor- dice Nique con los ojos muy abiertos. Rose la observa con una sonrisa, riéndose por dentro. La cara de su prima es un poema

-¿Me ves cara de broma?- se defiende Lily.

-Vale, no es broma- consigue admitir la rubia- ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enamorada…

-No estoy enamorada, sólo me gusta- interrumpe la pequeña Potter.

-Bueno, pues ¿hace cuanto que te gusta Scorpius?

-Pues… el cómo pasó… ¿recordáis el día que me caí de la escoba jugando al Quidditch?- las chicas asintieron- Scorpius me agarró de la cintura al vuelo, antes de que cayera al suelo y bueno… ahí empezó todo. Desde ese momento me empezó a gustar, al principio creía que sólo era porque me salvó de unas cuantas heridas graves, pero… no era así.

-¿Por eso te pusiste así cuando… me besó?- pregunta Rose, sin poder evitar sentirse muy, pero que muy culpable. Lily asiente y la mayor Weasley se levanta para abrazarla fuertemente- Lo siento, Lils. Si hubiera llegado a saber esto…

-No pasa nada- dice Lily respondiendo al abrazo. Nique se levanta de la cama y se une al abrazo.

-Me encanta veros tan bien- exclama. Juntas ríen y en medio de las risas la puerta se abre.

-Chicas, la cena está lista- dice Harry, las chicas deshacen el abrazo- Y hay unos invitados especiales.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunta Nique.

-Ya veréis. Bajad- las chicas obedecen y bajan las escaleras. Dándoles la espalda hay un hombre rubio y alto, con un cuerpo bien formado y unos pantalones ajustados. Se da la vuelta con el rostro enfadad y se toca el pelo. Las chicas no pueden abrir más los ojos, ¿Qué hace Draco Malfoy en la casa de Harry Potter? Si lo miras bien, es muy surrealista.

-Hola señor Malfoy- se apresura a decir Rose, y sus primas siguen tan sorprendidas que no pueden hablar.

-Hola Rose- saluda Malfoy algo seco. Entra en el salón y observa cómo James y Scorpius están sentados mientras sus madres les regañan.

-Él ha llamado mortífago a papá- le dice Scorpius a su madre, tratando de defenderse.

-Pero no por eso le tienes que agarrar a golpes hijo. Tu padre y yo te hemos dado una educación- contesta su madre.

-Y tú, te hemos dicho mil veces que no acuses de mortífago a nadie, eso es muy grave- regaña Ginny a James.

-Sólo he dicho la verdad- contesta James mientras mira a su madre desafiante.

-Draco no es un mortífago- aclara la pelirroja.

-Lo fue, ¿acaso hay diferencia?- Harry se levanta de la silla dando un golpe a la mesa, furioso.

-Vuelve a repetir lo que le dijiste a Scorpius- dice acercándose hacia donde está su hijo. Los demás tiemblan ante la reacción de Harry, cuando se enfada no es agradable de verlo. James se levanta y queda cara a cara con su padre, aunque Harry es mucho más alto, le saca una cabeza o más.

-Harry- empieza Ron, cree que esto llegará demasiado lejos- No deberías…

-Sí debería ron. Le ha dicho a Scorpius que Draco es un mortífago, que se atreva a decírmelo a mí- le cortó Harry. A Ron le pareció un buen argumento, todos los presentes estaban en silencio- Repítelo.

-Draco Malfoy fue un mortífago, y lo sigue siendo- repite James sin cortarse- Y siempre será un…- ¡Plaf! Tortazo en la cara para James. Harry baja la mano y su hijo le mira incrédulo.

-Y a ver si eres capaza de repetirlo, porque entonces no te trataré con tanta suavidad.

-Estoy harto de ti. ¡Odio ser tu hijo! Te crees superior por haber derrotado al maldito Voldemort. ¿Y sabes qué? Ojala te hubiera matado él a ti.

Los presentes se quedan con la boca abierta, sobretodo Harry. Le duelen las palabras de su hijo.

-Me largo- dice James cogiendo su chaqueta y acercándose a la puerta.

-James, cariño- empieza Ginny caminando detrás de su hijo. James sale de su casa y se transforma en un perro, y a partir de ahí sale corriendo, perdiéndolo Ginny de vista, en esos momentos odia que su hijo sea animago. Entra en la casa y mira a Harry- Te has pasado de lo lindo, estarás contento.

Harry está sin habla, mirando hacia el sofá donde momentos antes estuvo James.

-Harry- Draco le pone una mano en el hombro. El moreno se da la vuelta y observa un brillo de culpa en los grises ojos de Malfoy- No era falta que hicieras…

-Mi hijo no tiene derecho a llamarte mortífago. Siento lo que ha hecho y Scorpius- Harry se da la vuelta y observa al niño- Lo siento.

-Lo siento yo más, no debí haber empezado la pelea.

-¿Alguien ha visto a rose?- pregunta Ron.

-Estará arriba- dice Lily- Subiré a buscarla- la pelirroja sube y minutos después vuelve a bajar- Arriba no está.

-Se ha ido a buscar a James- dice Nique.

-Será…- dice Ron saliendo de la casa y corriendo calle arriba. Hermione se acerca a la puerta y le grita:

-¡James se fue por el otro lado!- y observa como Ron da la vuelta y corre calle abajo.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes!- le grita a su mujer. Hermione sonríe con gracia. Está tranquila, Rose es una chica responsable y brillante, no hay de qué preocuparse.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? Os adoro :DD<strong>


	9. El día familiar, sexta parte

**Disclaimer: cuando me levanté esta mañana, no era rubia, y tampoco vivo en una mansión, así que no soy rowling ni Harry Potter y sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo IX<strong>_

**_El día familiar, sexta parte_  
><strong>

Rosie observa una vez más lo que le rodea. No hay ningún indicio de que James esté en ese parque. De pronto, cae en la cuenta de que hay un callejón cerca, y de que es el único sitio en el que no ha mirado. Corre hacia él y se asoma un poco, viendo como un perro enorme y negro está echado en el suelo.

-Por fin te encuentro- dice, el perro levanta la cabeza, la mira y vuelve a apoya su cabeza en las patas delanteras.-James… ¿por qué te has comportado así?- el perro la ignora.-Jimmy, conviértete.- el perro le sigue ignorando.-No me hagas darte una patada- amenaza la pelirroja. El perro alza la cabeza y la mira, como diciendo ''Já, no te atreverías''. Rose se sienta al lado del perro poniéndose de rodillas y le tira del pelo, el perro gruñe y la mira con furia.- Conviértete de una puta vez, o te seguiré molestando- el perro vuelve a gruñir, y poco a poco en vez de un perro hay un chico castaño de ojos marrones.

-Quería estar solo, ¿para qué has venido?

-Porque soy tu prima y me preocupo por ti.

-Me da igual, vete.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas por qué te comportaste así con Scorpius y su padre. ¿Qué te ha hecho para que de repente llames mortífago a Draco Malfoy? Tu padre te contó que…

-Sí, que era un pobre mandando de Voldemort, bla, bla, bla…

-James, ¿Qué pasó para que te pusieras así?- James sonríe cínicamente, ese tipo de sonrisas le provocan escalofríos a Rose, y esta vez no será la excepción.

-No quieras saberlo- contesta el chico. –Es un cabrón hipócrita…

-¿Pero por qué? Necesito más detalles para creerte…- James levanta la cabeza y mira los ojos de Rose fijamente.

-¿No me crees?- pregunta con la voz dolida.

-Si no me das algo más… no lo sé, los dos sois mis amigos, y tú eres mi primo pero… entiéndelo.

-Sí, tranquila, lo entiendo. Yo soy el malo de la película- dice James con ironía mientras se levanta del suelo.

-James…

-Olvídame- dice con la voz dura. Rose se levanta y en ese momento, Ron aparece en el callejón.

-Vosotros- dice Ron jadeando, intentando coger aire.

-Tío… ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta James.

-Os voy a matar… a ambos…- responde el pelirrojo jadeando todavía mientras apoya sus manos en sus rodillas.

-Anda papá, vámonos- Ron asiente y junto con los chicos vuelve a casa de los Potter-Weasley.

.

-¿Crees que Rose se enfade conmigo porque dije que fue a buscar a James?- pregunta Nique preocupada.

-Tranquila, no lo hará- dice Lily pasando un brazo por los hombros de su prima. En ese momento, la pelirroja Weasley entra en la habitación.

-Hola- dice con rostro cansado.

-¿Has encontrado a Jimmy?- pregunta Lily. Rose asiente y se tira a la cama bocabajo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Nique.

-James se ha enfadado conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Le dije que necesitaba pruebas para creerle.

-¿Para creerle? ¿Qué te tienes que creer?

-Olvidadlo- Rose se levantó y se sentó en la cama. –Tengo hambre…

-No hemos cenado todavía, os estábamos esperando.

-Genial, a comer se ha dicho- dice Rose levantándose de la cama. Sus primas la siguen desconcertadas, ¿desde cuando Rose se comporta así?

.

Ha llegado la hora de ''La noche familiar''. Consiste en sentarse en el salón con los colchones, colchones inflables y sacos de dormir con el pijama puesto. Ponen música a tope y se divierten, cantan y bailan. Ésta celebración se convirtió en tradición de la familia Weasley y fue creada por Ron, como no, el líder de la juerga.

-Harry, Draco, arriba, cantamos nosotros- ordenó Ron.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los otros dos nombrados.

-Sí, cantaremos nosotros. Draco, tuvimos nuestras diferencias en el pasado, pero esto es el presente y somos adultos, ¿hay algo malo en ser amigos?

-Supongo que no- respondió el rubio.

-Rose, ven aquí- la hija mayor de ron se acercó al trío.

-¿tienes aquí tus discos de Bon Jovi?

-No, pero James los tiene, ¿se los pido a él?

-Sí, corre.

Rosie sube de inmediato. No ha visto a James abajo, por lo que debe estar en su cuarto. Entra en la habitación sin tocar y ve a James cambiándose, con sólo el pantalón del pijama.

-Necesito uno de tus discos de Bon Jovi- dice acercándose. A la estantería dónde tiene James los discos y entre ellos busca su preferido: _Slippery When Wet_.

-Sírvete tú misma- dice Potter. Rose sigue buscando e inevitablemente su mirada se centra en ella: su pantalón rosa de Hello Kitty, una camiseta de tirantes gris ajustada, el pelo suelto y rizado cayendo suavemente sobre sus pechos para terminar a mitad del estómago… Siempre le ha gustado que Rose tenga el pelo tan largo. ''Deja de mirarla o la besarás ahora mismo'' piensa.

-Aquí está- dice cogiendo el disco. -¿Vas a bajar ahora?- le pregunta. Él asiente poniéndose una camiseta blanca manga corta. –Vale- la chica sale de la habitación y baja las escaleras, entregándole el CD a Harry para que lo ponga en la consola ''mágica'' de Albus. Harry se encargó de lanzarle un hechizo para que funcionara como un karaoke cuando Lily empezó a interesarse por la música. Ron coge tres micrófonos y le tiende un par de micrófonos a Harry y Draco. Elige la canción y se junta con Draco y Harry en un círculo. En ese momento aparece James y se sienta junto con Fred y Hugo.

-Os la sabéis, ¿verdad?- pregunta Ron.

-Obviamente- contesta Draco.

-Entonces elegimos esa- dice Harry. Se separan y se ponen en línea recta frente a todos los presentes.

-Dale Rosie- dice Harry sujetando su micrófono. La pelirroja obedece y le da el botón, la música se hace presente. (Poned: You give love a bad name – Bon Jovi en Youtube y escuchadla :D)

Harry, Ron y Draco:

_Shot through the heart_

_And you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

Harry:

_An angel's smile is what you sell_

_You promise me heaven, then put me through hell_

Draco:

_Chains of love got a hold on me_

_When passion's a prison, you can't break free_

Ron:

_You're a loaded gun_

_There's nowhere to run_

_No one can save me_

_The damage is done  
><em>

Harry, Ron y Draco:

_Shot through the heart_

_And you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

_You give love a bad name_

Ron:

_You paint your smile on your lips_

_Blood red nails on your fingertips_

Draco:

_A school boy's dream, you act so shy_

_Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

Harry:

_You're a loaded gun_

_There's nowhere to run_

_No one can save me_

_The damage is done_

Harry, Ron y Draco:

_Shot through the heart_

_and you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

Draco:

_You give love_

Harry, Ron y Draco:

_Shot through the heart_

_and you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

Draco:

_Bad name_

Harry, Ron y Draco

_Shot through the heart_

_and you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

_Shot through the heart_

_and you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

Los presentes aplaudieron eufóricas. Esa noche se la estaban pasando en grande.

-¿Y si cantamos nosotras?- le pregunta Nique a Rose.

-¿Qué?

-Venga cariño. Demuestra que has sacado la habilidad de cantar de tu padre- anima Ron. Rose sonríe.

-Está bien- Ron le tiende el micrófono a Rose y la música comienza a sonar (Pones ahora: Teenage Dream – Katy Perry)

Rose:

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the puch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I'll let my walls come down, down_

Nique:

_Before you meet me_

_I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

Rose:

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

Nique y Rose:

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Nique:

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a floor out of sheets_

Rose:

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

Nique:

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever  
><em>

Nique y Rose:

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Nique:

_I might get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Rose:

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Nique y Rose:

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Nique:

_I might get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight  
><em>

Rose:

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

-¡Esa es mi hija!- exclama Ron cuando la canción termina. James ha sentido que durante casi toda la canción, Rose le miraba a él. Sólo a él, esa noche deberían hablar, o tal vez no hablarían mucho…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? Os adoro :DD<strong>


	10. El día familiar, séptima parte

**Disclaimer: Cuando me levanté esta mañana era castaña y no vivía en una gran mansión en Inglaterra, por lo tanto no soy Rowling y con eso nada sobre Harry Potter me pertenece, sólo la trama de esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias por dejar reviews chicas, me animan a seguir escribiendo y me hacen muy feliz :DD muchas gracias por leerme.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo X<em>**

**_El día familiar, séptima parte_**

Harry se sienta al lado de James. Su hijo le ignora por completo y sigue con la mirada perdida en un punto invisible.

-Siento lo que te hice- dice Harry, intentando llamar la atención de su hijo, pero es imposible, James sigue en las mismas. –James…

-…

-Jimmy, ¿vas a hablarme o tengo que irme y olvidarme de que eres mi hijo durante toda la noche?

-No creo que lo sientas, tú no sientes nada…

-James, yo viví esa guerra, ¿vale? Tu madre y yo te hemos dado una educación, y en ella está que no debes llamar a cualquiera mortífago.

-Puede que tengas razón…

-Siento haberte pegado…

-Y yo siento haber dicho que no eras mi padre…

-¿Tregua?- Harry extiende la mano hacia James. Él la mira y sonríe.

-Tregua- dice dándole la mano a su padre, Harry tira de ella y abraza a su hijo besándole la cabeza. James se deja, normalmente no suele hacerlo, pero ésta es una ocasión especial…

.

Rose, Nique, Lily y Victorie observan la escena sonrientes.

-Me encanta cuando mi padre y Jimmy se reconcilian, son muy tiernos- exclama Lily mirando a sus primas.

-Sí, mucho- dice Victorie.

-¿Cómo va tu romance con Teddy?- pregunta rose mirando a su prima rubia más mayor.

-Genial- contesta con una sonrisa la rubia.

.

El reloj del salón da las cuatro de la madrugada. Todo el mundo está dormido, excepto James. Dijo que hablaría con Rosie, y aunque tuviera que sacarla en brazos de la cama, lo haría. Se levanta del colchón y pasa como puede sin pisar a Lily, Albus o al miso Scorpius, aunque ésta opción fue muy tentadora.

Finalmente, llega hasta el colchón donde Rosie descansa. Antes de despertarla la observa con ternura, tiene los rasgos Weasley y Granger mezclados perfectamente. Le aparta un mechón de pelo que tiene en la cara y se lo pone tras la oreja, luego le acaricia la mejilla. Ella abre los ojos en el acto y levanta la cabeza.

-¿Jimmy?- pregunta con la voz somnolienta.

-Sí, soy yo. Ven, quiero hablar contigo- susurra Potter.

-¿No podemos hablar mañana?- pregunta Rose, a la vez que apoya la cabeza en la almohada de nuevo.

-No, tiene que ser ahora.

-Vale- la pelirroja se levanta y ayudada de James, sube las escaleras. Entran a la habitación del chico, que es la única que tiene el colchón y James cierra e insonora la habitación con un par de hechizos.

-Quería disculparme por lo del callejón y… contarte lo de Scorpius- dice James sentándose en la cama, Rose lo mita y apoya la espalda y la cabeza en la pared.

-Te escucho- contesta ella.

-Verás… la razón por la que me peleé con Malf…

-Scorpius- rectifica Rose.

-Vale- contesta él fastidiado. –Scorpius, fue que…

-¿Qué…?

-Verás…

-Jimmy, ¿me lo vas a decir o seguirás mareando la perdiz? Me has despertado para hablar…

-Es que… no sé como te lo tomarás…

-Vale, me voy a dormir- dice Rose levantándose de la cama. James la agarra de la cintura y hace que se siente en la cama de nuevo.

-Celos, fueron celos, ¿vale?

-¿Celos? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué?

-De ti- soltó James. Rose le mira, lo más seria que ha estado nunca.

-¿Enserio?...- Potter asiente y Weasley mira hacia delante.

-¿Por qué tienes celos?

-Por… cómo se comporta contigo, como te abraza, como te… besó.

-James… lo que pasó esta tarde… ¿va a cambiar algo?

-Pues… no lo sé… dímelo tú.

-Jimmy, somos primos. Llevamos la misma sangre y bueno… esto es incesto.

-No te importaba mucho cuando te…

-Vale, vale. Lo he cogido- dice Rose apresurando a tapar la boca de su primo. James sonríe y aparta la mano de la pelirroja con delicadeza.

-Dime que te arrepientes y me alejaré de ti- susurra aún con la mano de Rose entre la suya.

-James, ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto?

-Venga Rose, ¿siempre tienes que cuestionar todo lo que haces?

-Es que esto está mal, James.

-Rose, ¿me quieres?

-¿De qué forma?

-Como un chico normal, como si fuera James y no tu primo.

Rose baja la mirada y juega con sus manos nerviosa, ha soltado la de Jimmy ante la repentina pregunta.

-James…

-Dime que no me quieres como yo a ti y me alejaré, Rosie.

-James… te quiero- contesta ella sonriendo, cosa que hace que James sonría igual y le coja la cara con ambas manos, besándola como nunca lo ha hecho.

Rosie corresponde al beso con la misma pasión que James, sintiendo un calor en su estómago que va creciendo con cada movimiento que hace la lengua de James en su boca. Lentamente y sin dejar de besarse, James se recuesta sobre Rose, quitándole la camiseta y acariciándole cada rincón visible de su cuerpo. Rose se deshace rápido de la camiseta de Jimmy y ésta cae al suelo como lo que es en este momento: un estorbo. Rose se excita cada vez más al sentir el caliente torso de James contra su piel, sube sus manos hasta su cuello y le agarra de la nuca, pegando aún más sus bocas. Se separan un minuto para coger aire y Rose le mira a los ojos.

-Si seguimos así, no podré resistir mucho- susurra James acariciándole el pelo.

-Mejor vámonos a dormir, podrían pillarnos. Seguiremos con esto otro día- comenta Rose.

-¿Seguro? ¿O es que te arrepientes de lo que estamos haciendo?- Rose le mira tiernamente, alza una mano y acaricia la mejilla de James.

-Claro que no me arrepiento- se incorpora poniéndose la camiseta, le entrega la suya a James y él la imita. Cuando están completamente vestidos, Rose le agarra de la mano y le besa despacio. –Ten claro que no me arrepiento de esto.

James sonríe y la besa. Bajan la escalera de la mano, no sin antes comprobar que no hay nadie despierto y se despiden con otro beso. Cada uno vuelve a su sitio para dormir, sin imaginarse que alguien despierto les ha estado vigilando de muy cerca…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? Gracias por leer, os adoro ^^<strong>


	11. La vuelta a Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Cuando me levanté esta mañana era castaña y no vivía en una gran mansión en Inglaterra, por lo tanto no soy Rowling y con eso nada sobre Harry Potter me pertenece, sólo la trama de esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias por dejar reviews chicas, me animan a seguir escribiendo y me hacen muy feliz :DD muchas gracias por leerme.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo XI<em>**

**_La vuelta a Hogwarts_**

-Por favor, papá, cómpramela- gimotea Hugo con las manos pegadas. Ron niega constantemente con la cabeza mientras Rose y Hermione observan la escena divertida.

-Que no, sigues castigado por lo del piercing- dice Ron caminando, con Hugo detrás. El pelirrojo se ha encaprichado del último modelo de escoba para Quidditch y no piensa soltar la oportunidad de que sea suya.

-¿Vais a parar ya? Todavía me faltan útiles por comprar- dice Rose alzando la lista de los útiles, llamando la atención de su familia.

-Ya vamos, cariño- dice Ron poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de Rose. La pelirroja, junto con Albus, Nique y Scorpius comienza su sexto curso.

-¡Papá, que estamos hablando!- grita Hugo sin moverse del escaparate.

-Que no te la vamos a comprar- dice Hermione.

-Malos padres…- susurra Hugo haciéndose la víctima. ''A ver si así me la compran'', piensa.

-Que no te funciona, enano- escucha gritar a Rose.

-Por intentarlo no me pasaba nada, ¿vale?- dice Hugo caminando hasta su familia, para entrar en la vieja tienda de Ollivanders.

.

-¡Por fin!- exclama Albus metiéndose en un compartimento vacío en compañía de su prima pelirroja y Scorpius. Nique entra detrás y cierra la puerta.

-Nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts, parece mentira, el próximo año terminaremos- dice Rose sentándose al lado de Albus.

-Es cierto- apoya Nique sentándose al lado del rubio. –Echaré de menos Hogwarts- dice con un tono de nostalgia. Los demás se quedan en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Albus decide romperlo.

-Bueno chicos, nada de caras largas. Este es nuestro sexto año y hay que disfrutarlo.

-Yo creo que lo voy a disfrutar al máximo- dice Scorpius, mirando con cuidado a Rose, que se estremece y se pone recta en su asiento.

-Lo que más me jode es que veré a los cabrones de Amy y Mike- exclama la pelirroja. Su primo le pone un brazo sobre los hombros y la mira con satisfacción.

-Ay, prima, prima… ¿no te acuerdas de lo que les hicimos?

-Nadie me lo contó, creí que no habíais hecho nada.

-Nosotros nos ocupamos de Amy- dice Nique. –Y los chicos de Mike.

-¿Les hicisteis sufrir?- pregunta Rose mirando a su prima rubia.

-No sabes tú cuanto- contesta Nique chocando los cinco con Albus.

-Entonces genial- dice Rose dando pequeñas palmas con una sonrisita malvada.

Pasan el viaje entero haciendo bromas y riéndose, hasta que llega el momento de cambiarse.

-Oye Rosie…- dice Nique mientras se pone la falda.

-Dime- contesta la pelirroja quitándose el pantalón.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido una relación prohibida?

Rose empalidece, menos mal que está de espaldas a su prima, porque si no Nique habría pensado que algo la preocupaba.

-No, ¿por qué?- contesta con un tono de voz normal.

-Es que… yo sí- Rosie termina de ponerse la camisa y mira a su prima favorita sorprendida.

-Pero… ¿a qué te refieres con prohibida?- pregunta mientras se pone los calcetines.

-Pues… entre familia…

-¡Nique, ¿que has hecho?- exclama Rose dejando de ponerse su zapato y mirando a su prima. Vale, ella hace lo mismo con James, pero ¿Nique? De ella no se lo habría esperado nunca.

-Por favor, no te enfades- pide la rubia casi al borde del llanto. Rosie deja de lado el zapato y se acerca a su prima para acto seguido abrazarla.

-No me enfado, es sólo que… me ha pillado por sorpresa. ¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado?- Nique se limpia las lágrimas y mira al suelo, avergonzada.

-Me lié con Freddy el otro día…

-Dios mío… ¿con Fred? ¿Fred, el hijo del tío George?

-¿Qué otro Fred conoces, lerda?

-Vale, lo siento- Rose se muerde las uñas y mira a su prima con cara de ''¿Enserio?''. -¿quieres que me tome esto a broma o de verdad en este momento?

-De broma, prefiero que me eches la charla después.

-¡¿De verdad? ¿Fred? Es mi primo y le quiero pero… es un poco horrendo.

-¡Rose!- exclama Nique sonriendo mientras empuja a su prima, que se ríe a carcajadas.

.

Llegaran al castillo, donde se organiza la ceremonia para los alumnos de primer curso. El resultado no queda tan mal, la mayoría de alumnos van a Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Mientras la directora McGonagall procede a dar su discurso, los primos Weasley pertenecientes a Gryffindor hablan entre ellos.

-Quiero comer ya- dice Hugo tocándose el estómago.

-Te inflaste a chucherías en el expreso- contesta James, que está sentado al lado izquierdo de Rose, demasiado pegado a ella, aunque nadie nota eso. -¿Ya tienes hambre?

-Pues sí- dice Hugo.

-Eres como papá- le reclama Rose con una sonrisa.

-Y orgulloso que estoy- contesta Hugo con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Alguien sabe quién reemplazará a Lina en Quidditch?- pregunta Albus, buscador del equipo.

-No tengo ni idea- responde James, bateador y capitán.

-Entonces si no tenemos nada más que aclarar, escuchemos el bonito discurso de nuestra directora- dice Nique. Pasan cinco minutos en los que Rose intenta poner atención, pero le es imposible. ¿Nique y Fred? No pegan mucho, aunque ella no puede hablar. Está manteniendo una relación estable con su primo, y eso suena a chiste.

Entonces, en medio de sus pensamientos, siente una mano cálida en su muslo. No le hace falta girarse para saber de quién es, y deja que recorra libremente su pierna. Es más, están tan pegados que nadie lo nota. Y así se pasa James todo el discurso, acariciando su pierna, jugando con ella. Pero a Rose no le molesta.

.

-Estoy muerta- exclama una Nique en pijama tirándose a su cama.

-y yo- contesta Rose poniéndose la parte de arriba de su pijama.

-Entonces chicas, a dormir- dice Katherine, metiéndose bajo las sabanas rojas de la habitación. Rose la imita y apaga la luz.

-Buenas noches chicas- dice Nique.

-Buenas noches- contestan las otras dos, para después caer en un profundo sueño.

.

Rose despierta y se despereza. Al llevar su vista hacia la puerta, cae en la cuenta de que hay algo que no estaba ahí la noche anterior: un sobre. Se levanta y observa como sus amigas todavía duermen, se acerca a la puerta y coge el sobre.

_Rose Weasley_

Pone en grandes letras de color negro. Abre el sobre, desconcertada y saca una pequeña nota.

_Sé lo de tu lío con James, ¿quién lo esperaría de la niña más mojigata de Hogwarts? Ándate con cuidado, Weasley._

Rose se apresura a meter la nota dentro del sobre y lo guarda en un lugar seguro, uno de sus libros favoritos. Nadie mira nunca ahí. Entonces sus amigas empiezan a despertar, y ella se apresura a colocar su mejor cara, debe ocuparse después de la nota.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? Gracias por leer, os adoro ^^<strong>


	12. Aviso importante!

**Mañana me voy de vacaciones una semana y no podré subir capítulos ni hacer nada en ese tiempo. Cuando vuelva tendré un poco de ajetreo, pero prometo que subiré un capítulo en cada fic. Por otro lado, quiero agraderos todos vuestros reviews, me hacen muy feliz y me dan imaginación y me animan a escribir :D**

**Sois las mejores. Cuidaos mucho y esperadme, por favor, no os defraudaré :)**


	13. Te echaré de menos

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a J.K Rowling, la mejor escritora que ha habido junto a Stephen King.

**Nota1**: Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, pero es que entre las vacaciones, que he empezado el nuevo curso y que estoy de deberes y exámenes hasta arriba no tengo tiempo ni para respirar T_T

**Nota2**: También odio que este capitulo sea tan corto, pero ahora debería estar estudiando. No obstante, no aguantaba más sin subir. Os dejo el capítulo, gracias por esperar :3

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo XII<em>**

**_Te echaré de menos_**

-¿Tienes idea de quién ha podido ser?- pregunta James. Entre sus manos se encuentra la nota que recibió Rose por la mañana. Ambos están en uno de los pasillos desiertos, no se pueden arriesgar a que alguien les veo o les escuche.

-Ni idea- responde Rose cruzando los brazos, con semblante preocupado.

-Pudo haber sido cualquiera, a lo mejor nos vieron anoche durante la cena...

-¡Si no me metieras mano tanto!- reclamó Rose.

-No vi que te quejaras en su momento, Rosie- contesta James, con esa sonrisa Colgate que vuelve locas a las chicas, sobretodo a Rose. La pelirroja bufa y mira hacia otro lado. -Bueno... ¿y qué hacemos? ¿Descubrir quién es, tenderle una trampa...?

-Creo que sería mejor... dejarlo. Durante unos días, semanas, meses... al menos hasta que sepamos quien es- James la mira con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sabe que esto suena muy estúpido e inmoral, pero está enamorado de Rose, su prima de sangre.

-¿Estás... estás segura?- pregunta devolviéndole la nota a Rose. Ella la agarra, pero James no la suelta.

-Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, Jimmy. Pero ¿y si seguimos con esto y lo cuenta? ¿Has pensado que pensarían nuestros padres, hermanos, tíos...? No podríamos vernos más- se disculpa Rose, poniendo su mano libre encima de la de James. El castaño niega mirándola a los ojos. -Pensaré una manera de vernos, tranquilo- y dándole un beso fugaz y rápido en los labios se aleja, dejando a James medio atontado. Segundos después, recobra su compostura de don Juan y se aleja del pasillo caminando rápido.

.

Rose se sienta entre Nique y Albus. Se sirve una tostada y sin echarle nada empieza a comer.

-¿Cómo es que no le pones nada a tu tostada, enana?- pregunta Albus. Rose gruñe como respuesta: no tiene hambre ni ganas de hablar.

-¿Que te pasa, pelirroja?- pregunta Nique dejando de lado el periódico El Profeta.

-Que no me pasa nada- exclama Rose. Entonces siente como una mano pasa por su cabello, despeinándolo un poco. Se da la vuelta y observa como Scorpius, con su pelo rubio brillante, la mira con dulzura.

-¿Qué tal, Rosie?- pregunta depositando un beso en la cabellera roja de Rose. Ella le sonríe.

-todo bien- contesta.

-¿Todo bien, Potter?- pregunta Scorpius mirando a Albus, que le sonríe.

-Bien, Malfoy.

-¿Dominique?

-Genial.

Entonces James entra al Gran Comedor, gruñe al pasar por el lado de Scorpius y se sienta al lado de su hermano Albus, lejos de Rose. Ella puede ver en sus ojos castaños el dolor al mirarla cuando le dice ''Buenos días'' mientras se sirve gachas. Scorpius se retira y Albus observa a su hermano.

-¿Estás preparado para el partido de hoy, Jimmy?- pregunta, sonriente como siempre.

-Sí- contesta James secamente, sin apartar la mirada de su plato. Rose no puede evitar sentirse culpable.

.

-¡Y ahí llegan los jugadores de Gryffindor!- grita Nique, la comentarista. Rose está sentada un par de filas más atrás, y se emociona al ver a James con su capa escarlata moviéndose, al igual que su pelo, debido al aire. -¡Que primos tan guapos tengo!- exclama al ver a la cantidad de Weasley y Potter que hay en el equipo. Albus va en cabeza, el cazador del equipo con Hugo; luego va Molly, la golpeadora junto a Sonia; James, el buscador y capitán; y finalmente el guardián, Dean Thomas II.

-¡Weasley!- exclama el profesor Longbottom, jefe de la casa de los leones.

-¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad- se defiende la rubia.

-Dedícate a comentar el partido bien.

-Está bien- responde Nique. –Los jugadores se ponen en sus puestos y… ¡Madame Hooch pita! Comienza el partido.

.

James alza el vuelo junto a su equipo y sus contrincantes. Scorpius no le quita ojo de encima, siente como le fulminaba con la mirada, y aunque pasa de él, le hace sentir incómodo. El buscador del equipo de Slytherin es Scorpius, así que corre el riesgo de que el rubio le intente tirar de la escoba. Divisa la pelirroja cabellera de Molly a su derecha, y la voz de Nique se escucha por todo el campo.

-Potter le pasa la Quaffle a Weasley, Nott la intercepta, se la pasa a Parkinson, Parkinson se acerca al aro y… ¡punto para Slytherin!

Las banderas verdes y platas se ondean en la casa de las serpientes, James gruñe desde su posición. Vuelve a mirar hacia abajo: ni rastro de la pelotita dorada. Entonces las dudas empiezan a inundarle, ¿y si Scorpius la encuentra antes que él? Hará que pierdan. Instintivamente, lleva su mirada a la torre roja, y allí está Rose, mirándole. Cuando Rosie nota que James la mira, baja la cabeza y empieza a jugar con sus manos. James niega con la cabeza y vuelve a su tarea, cuando un grito eufórico le hace levantar la mirada de nuevo.

-¡Potter ha marcado, punto para Gryffindor!

Entonces, cuando mira hacia abajo, la ve. Se lanza en picado a cogerla y segundos después, Scorpius le sigue desde atrás. Un grito se escucha a sus espaldas.

-¡James, cuidado!

Pero es demasiado tarde, la Bludger impacta en su estómago con una fuerza descomunal y lo único que ve antes de cerrar los ojos fue a Molly con el bate en la mano y un semblante en su cara nada propio de ella.

.

Rose se lleva una mano al pecho, ve como la Bludger le impacta en el estómago y se siente morir. Un pequeño papel aterriza en sus piernas, lo coge delicadamente y lo lee:

_Siento utilizar a tu prima como señuelo, ¿eso tiene_

_que doler verdad?_

_Es genial poder utilizar el cruciatus sin que nadie se entere,_

_tu amor tendrá suerte si sobrevive. Cuídate mucho, Weasley._

_Tal vez la próxima vez seas tú._

* * *

><p>¿Reviews? Me vuelvo a disculpar por mi retraso T_T<p> 


	14. Te amo, Rose Weasley

_Siento mucho este retraso, y que el capítulo sea tan cortito, pero estoy de exámenes y trabajos hasta el cuello, y no puedo dejar de pensar en Historia, Matemáticas y Biología. Antes estornudé y me salió una ecuación por la nariz :S_

_**Disclaimer:**Los personajes le pertenecen únicamente a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos un poquito :3_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo XIII<em>**

**_Te amo, Rose Weasley_**

James abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz le molestó, por lo que los volvió a cerrar con rapidez. Escuchó una voz que sonaba lejana, pero sentía a alguien a su lado.

-Se está despertando- susurraron a lo lejos. Con mucho esfuerzo, logró adivinar que la voz era de su hermana, Lily. Volvió a abrir los ojos, y esa vez pudo dejarlos abiertos.

-James…- susurró Albus, al otro lado de su cama. Su hermano estaba preocupado, y le agarraba la mano suavemente.

-Hola…- logró decir el mayor de los Potter. Automáticamente, todas las miradas se centraron en él. Entonces, pudo ver que Lily, Albus, Hugo, Rose, Nique y hasta el mismísimo Scorpius estaban allí.

-¿Qué tal te sientes?- preguntó Hugo. Aún llevaba el uniforme del equipo, al igual que Albus.

-Bien… supongo. ¿Qué ha pasado con el partido? ¿Hemos perdido?

-McGonagall lo canceló- informó Scorpius, que llevaba su uniforme verde y plata. -Se enfadó bastante cuando la profesora Hooch dijo que la victoria era para Slytherin.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó James, intentando incorporarse, pero nada más hacerlo, se volvió a tumbar sobre la cama, ya que el dolor era demasiado fuerte.

-Quería ver como estabas… fue un golpe muy fuerte. Caíste desde la escoba a gran altura…

-Scorpius logró cogerte cuando estaba a menos de un metro del suelo- interrumpió Rose, la primera vez que hablaba. James frunció el ceño y miró al rubio.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó, desconcertado. Malfoy asintió con la cabeza, algo sonrojado. James se sorprendió, Scorpius Malfoy le había salvado la vida en un partido entre sus casas, era algo tan irreal… -Gracias- dijo. Scorpius sonrió como modo de respuesta. Los demás estaba sorprendidos ante aquella escena.

-Chicos, se acabó el horario de visitas- informó la enfermera Pomfrey. Uno a uno, se fueron retirando.

-Madame Pomfrey, ¿no me podría quedar con James esta noche?- preguntó Rose cuando todos se fueron. Madame Pomfrey e dio una respuesta negativa, pero ella, como siempre, insistió, y consiguió convencer a la enfermera.

Cuando se hizo bastante tarde, Madame Pomfrey se retiró, dejando a Rose y James solos.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?- preguntó Rosie, sentándose en una silla que había por allí. James la miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mejor que antes. Gracias por no dejarme solo esta noche.

-No es nada- dijo Rose, agarrando su mano suavemente. James se quedó mirándola embobado, con una pregunta rondándole la cabeza: ¿Cómo se podía haber enamorado de su prima la pequeña e irritante Rosie? La respuesta era fácil: tenía todo lo que buscaba en una chica. Belleza, inteligencia, diversión, dulzura y fidelidad. Puede que hubiera chicas mucho más preciosas que Rose en Hogwarts, pero ninguna se podía comparar con ella, él solo tenía ojos para su prima.

Y estaba mal. Y lo sabía. Ambos lo sabían. Pero ninguno se podía resistir a las ganas de besar al otro cuando, por casualidad, se cruzaban en los pasillos y se rozaban apenas un segundo. James sabía que nunca podría olvidar a Rose.

-Te amo- dijo. Rose, que estaba mirando al suelo, levantó la cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos. Siempre habían tenido un relación… especial, pero nunca se habían dicho un "te amo".

-¿Qué?- preguntó, desconcertada.

-Te amo, Rose Weasley. No sé que me has hecho, pero no puedo vivir sin ti.

-James… esto está ma…

-Lo sé: está mal, es horrible y antinatural, pero es así.

Rose subió una mano hasta la mejilla de James y se la acarició. James cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto.

-Podemos hablar de esto mañana. Duerme un poco, lo necesitas- dijo suavemente la pelirroja. James obedeció y cerró los ojos. A los pocos minutos ya estaba dormido, agarrando la mano de Rose. Ella se quedó horas contemplándole, pensando en como descubrir a la persona que le había hecho aquello a James. Necesitaba respuestas a tantas preguntas, así que decidió que, por la mañana, le contaría todo a Nique para que la ayudara.

Porque si alguien hacía daño al amor de su vida lo pagaría muy caro.

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews? Gracias a todas :DD<em>


	15. Un secreto a voces

_Siento mucho no poder actualizar tan pronto como os merecéis, pero es que estoy falta de imaginación D: y no sé que escribir, y más bien me salen escenas u.u" ... pero tranquilos, que cuando me entre imaginación correré hasta el ordenador más rápido que la luz :D _

**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino, habría algún muerto por ahí que resucitaría... _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIV<strong>

**Un secreto a voces**

Rose despertó a su prima meciéndola suavemente, pero ni con esas Nique despertaba. Optó por algo más sencillo y eficaz: agua fría. Sin remordimientos hizo aparecer un cubo, lo llenó de agua casi helada y lo vertió en la cara de la rubia, que despertó al instante. Después de muchos insultos por parte de Nique y de las risas de Rose, las primas se sentaron en la cama de Rose para charlar de lo que tanto le preocupaba.

-He estado guardando esto durante… mucho tiempo. Es algo muy delicado, Nique, y si alguien peligroso se entera, no sé que pasaría… creo que moriría.

-Me estás asustando…- dijo la rubia mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

-Enserio, no quiero que se lo digas a nadie, y máxima discreción, ¿de acuerdo?- Nique asintió con la cabeza, Rose tomó aire. -Se puede decir que… estoy saliendo con James.

-¿James Sambora, el chico de Ravenclaw?- preguntó Nique sonriendo.

-No, James… Potter.

-¡Qué tonterías, Rosie! El único James Potter que conocemos es…- Nique palideció al instante, y observó a su prima con los ojos muy abiertos. -¡NO PUEDE SER!- gritó. Rose suspiró, ya que sabía que Nique le daría un discurso sobre lo incesto que era aquello, y el peligro que podían correr, por no hablar de lo asqueroso que resultaba.

-Nique, no hables mucho, porque te recuerdo que tú te liaste con Fred… esto es lo mismo- la rubia fulminó a la pelirroja con la mirada.

-Claro que no, esto es muy diferente. Lo mío con Fred sólo fue un besito, un beso inocente entre primos, no como tú, que estás "saliendo" con James… por favor, Rosie, ¿dónde dejaste tu sentido común?

-Nique, no lo entiendes… James es simplemente perfecto…

-Pero es tu primo, nuestro primo.

-¿Y eso qué? Sige siendo un chico. De verdad, no sabes lo que siento sólo cuando me mira. Te juro que… me convierto en la chica más afortunada que ha pisado la tierra. Cuando me abraza siento que nada puede hacerme daño, que él va a estar siempre para protegerme…

Nique miró tiernamente a su prima favorita. La mirada de Rose era digna de una chica enamorada, y aunque le parecía asqueroso que estuviera de novia con alguien de su propia sangre, se alegraba. Porque ella creía que su prima merecía ser feliz.

-Bueno, y… ¿por qué me cuentas esto? Habrá un motivo, ¿no?

-Pues verás…- Rose le contó todo con pelos y señales, y Nique a cada segundo abría más la boca, sin poder creer todo lo que oía.

-Entonces… me estás diciendo que te ayude a coger a la persona que te está haciendo "chantaje", ¿verdad?- Rose asintió. -Está bien, pero… ¿quién puede ser?

-La primera nota me llegó hace poco, cuando estabais todas durmiendo. La metieron por debajo de la puerta.

-Los chicos no pueden subir a la habitación de las chicas… así que debió ser una chica. Y nadie sabe nuestra contraseña… así que tuvo que ser una alumna de Gryffindor.

-Eso ya lo había pensado, pero ¿quién? No he encontrado nada…

-Bueno, ya verás como esto se arregla- Nique se levantó de la cama y se sentó al lado de su prima, poniéndole un brazo alrededor de los hombros. -Haré lo posible para saber quién está detrás de esto.

-Gracias, Nique. Eres la mejor- susurró Rose abrazando a su prima.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo y sé que por lo menos tengo a gente que me sigue aunque tarde en actualizar :D<em>

_Muchos besos a tods ^^_


	16. Cansancio

_Disculpas al final del capítulo T_T_

**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino, habría algún muerto por ahí que resucitaría... _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XV<strong>

**Cansancio.**

Empezaba a cansarse de aquello. Se suponía que el amor era bonito, puro y sano. Pero no cuando se trata de tu prima, pensó.

-Cállate- se dijo a sí mismo.

Estaba harto de tener que besarla y tocarla a escondidas, de tratar de ocultar la sonrisa lasciva cada vez que la veía, y también de tener que agarrar su mano por debajo de la mesa. Estaba enamorado de su prima hermana Rose Weasley Granger, ¿qué tenía eso de malo?

Muchas cosas, pensó. Volvió a callarse a sí mismo internamente. El problema era que Rose compartía su sangre, era como Lily pero con diferentes padres. Aunque a Lily jamás le haría lo que le hacía a Rosie. Oh no, claro que jamás lo haría…

Pero Rose era todo lo que buscaba en una chica: que fuera inteligente, guapa, atractiva y con orgullo. Simplemente perfecta. A sus ojos, era la chica más hermosa de todo Hogwarts, y el estúpido de Scorpius Malfoy no se la quitaría tan fácilmente.

¿Acaso el rubio se pensaba que quedando bien delante de ella caería? Que poco la conocía… Sí, Malfoy le había salvado y estaba agradecido, ante todo era un Potter, pero también un león, y si algo había aprendido de su tío Sirius era que los leones defienden su propiedad con uñas y dientes, al menos eso le había dicho su padre sobre él.

Pensó en levantarse de la camilla a la que estaba condenado, buscarla y gritarle que la amaba. Pero la puñetera venda que tenía y el dolor de su pierna, le indicaban que, si se levantaba, prácticamente se comería el suelo.

Optó por dormir un rato, y cuando despertara, pensaría algo para que Rosie no se separara de él y cayera en los brazos de aquella cabellera rubia con patas.

.

Rose bufó y se tiró en su cama de mala gana. Aquello le hacía sentir tan mal… No podía mostrar afecto a James delante de nadie, guardarlo para ella. Bueno… sí podía mostrárselo, pero sólo en forma fraternal, nada de besos en la boca, con o sin lengua, nada de abrazos furtivos ni nada de toqueteos por encima de la ropa.

Entonces, recordó como habían llegado a eso. Ella era una mojigata, una monja, un angelito, un santo caído del cielo y no de cara. ¿Cómo había pasado de eso a una adolescente lujuriosa con las hormonas alborotadas en solo unos meses?

-¿Por qué no tengo suerte?- gimió, colocando su almohada sobre su rostro y lanzando un grito que fue ahogado por un portazo.

-Intentar asfixiarte y gritar no te servirá de nada- dijo Nique sentándose a su lado.

-No quiero vivir, sólo quiero estar con James…- suplicó la pelirroja tumbñandose bocabajo. Nique la miró con una ceja levantada y cara comprensiva.  
>-Oye… estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para pillar a quién envía las cartas. Si seguimos así lo descubriremos pronto, ya verás- Nique esbozó una sonrisa. Rose se levantó y miró a su prima con los ojos llorosos.<p>

-¿De verdad?- preguntó. Nique afirmó con la cabeza y Rose se lanzó a sus brazos para asfixiarla. -Eres la mejor prima del mundo- dijo ahora más sonriente.

-Lo sé- dijo Nique. Rose miró a su prima interrogativa, Nique estaba un poco apagada, y nunca era así. Luchó internamente por no preguntar qué pasaba, pero como digan hija que era de su padre, abrió la boca antes de tiempo.

-Nique… ¿te pasa algo?- la rubia la miró con una ceja levantada.

-No, ¿por?

-Es que… lo parece. ¿Seguro que estás bien?- Nique tardó un poco en responder, la sonrisa que tenía se borró, adoptando un semblante serio.

-Rose…- dijo a punto de llorar. -Puedo confiar en ti, ¿verdad?- Rose asintió pasando un brazo por los hombros de su prima. -Estoy enamorada de Fred…

Rose no podía abrir más la boca ni estar más sorprendida. Sabía que Nique y Fred se habían besado, pero Nique no le dio más explicaciones. Y la verdad, con el problema de los anónimos, Rose tampoco se había fijado.

-Pero… ¿pasó algo más o qué?- Nique negó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Él no quiso… el otro día intenté besarle, creí que me quería pero…- Nique comenzó a llorar. -Me dijo que había sido un error.

La rubia abrazó con fuerza a la pelirroja, buscando consuelo. Rose al menos no se sentía sola, ahora tenía a alguien con quien compartir las penas. Ella empezó a llorar también.

* * *

><p><em>Es horrible, lo sé u.u pero es lo que conseguí. Gracias a Dios, últimamente tengo más imaginación, así que el próximo capítulo será muy, muy, muy interesante, pasará una cosita que... jujuju, no puedo decir *-* sólo esperad ok? No os defraudaré :) Gracias por esperarme y leer.<em>


	17. Malas sensaciones

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, y tampoco los personajes, solo la trama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVI<strong>

**Malas sensaciones**

Rose despertó en la mañana temprano, era sábado, y le fastidiaba madrugar el único día que podía no hacerlo. James había salido de la enfermería el día anterior, apenas habían cruzado palabras. El moreno estaba muy raro con ella, se alejaba cuando ella se acercaba y la contestaba seco cuando ella le preguntaba algo. Tenía una horrible sensación que aumentó cuando se levantó de su cama y vio la puerta: tenía una nueva carta. Bufó y se agachó para recogerla y abrirla rompiendo la parte de arriba del sobre con rabia.

"Al parecer ya no le interesas… que pena"

Arrugó la hoja y la tiró a la papelera que había al lado de la puerta. Volvió a su cama y se acostó bocabajo, intentando contener las lágrimas. ¿Podría ser cierto que aquello fuera verdad? No quería sufrir otra vez… y todo había sido bonito, excepto que eran familia… pero aquello no importaba, el amor era amor, y nada más.

Escuchó como Nique a su lado comenzaba a gemir, estaba apunto de despertarse. Rose corrió al baúl y sacó un pantalón, una camiseta y una chaquetilla. Luego buscó sus zapatillas de deporte debajo de la cama y se las puso. Salió de la habitación con sigilo y fue en busca de James: tenían que hablar seriamente.

.

El mayor de los Potter se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch, volando por encima con ritmo lento. Necesitaba relajarse y pensar. Sobre él. Sobre Rose. Sobre Scorpius. Aunque el rubio era un caso totalmente aparte… Vio desde arriba como una cabellera pelirroja entraba al campo y se quedaba mirándole con los brazos cruzados. Se apresuró a descender y bajar de la escoba.

-Hey- saludó con nerviosismo.

-¿Cómo que "hey"? ¿Desde cuándo me saludas así?

-Pues… no lo sé- suspiró. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te llegó otra carta?

-No…- Rose mintió. No quería sacar el tema y ponerse a llorar delante de él. -Necesitamos hablar…

James bufó y respiró fuerte. Esas eran las peores palabras que se podían decir, y más si Rose estaba tan seria. Ella se dio la vuelta mientras entraba en el vestuario y él entraba detrás. Cerró la puerta con el pestillo y se sentó en la banca.

-No quiero seguir con esto… James, ¿tú me quieres?

-Sí, Rose, te quiero.

-¿Me amas?

-Más que a mi vida…

-¿Entonces por qué te comportas así conmigo?

-Rosie… lo siento, pero… tienes razón, está mal.

La pelirroja sintió como si su corazón se rompiera, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-La última vez me dijiste que eso no importaba…

-Lo pensé… ¿qué haremos cuándo crezcamos? Tal vez esto solo es un amor adolescente… o tal vez no. Y si no lo es, ¿qué dirán? Seguramente lo verán como algo extraño, y antinatural…

Rose quedó en silencio y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Me estás dejando?- preguntó con la voz algo quebrada, pero enseguida tragó.

-Lo siento, Rosie…

James cogió su escoba, quitó el seguro y salió del vestuario, dejando allí a Rose completamente sola y destrozada. Dejó caer las lágrimas, al principio pocas, luego empañó todo su rostro, por mucho que se las limpiara volvían a recorrer sus mejillas. Quería ser fuerte, deseaba ser fuerte. Lo malo es que no lo era. Calló al suelo y comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

-Maldito estúpido, James. Estúpido…

Y así estuvo llorando durante casi media hora, con el corazón roto. Media hora más tarde, después de calmarse y borrar cualquier rastro de dolor de sus ojos, salió de los vestuarios. Caminó por los pasillos lentamente, juraba no volver a confiar en los hombres. Cuando torció la esquina calló al suelo de la impresión, no creía lo que veía. James y Nique se estaban liando como si no hubiera mañana, era lo único que le faltaba. Por su mente pasaban mil y un formas de asesinar a tus primos sin que nadie se entere. Soltó un pequeño gritito seguido de un gemido mientras no paraba de llorar.

James se acercó a ella con rostro compasivo.

-Rose… lo siento…

La pelirroja se levantó y salió corriendo en la dirección contraria. La voz de James resonaba en su cabeza como un tambor y no la dejaba ver por donde iba… tampoco le importaba.

.

Rose despertó de repente, estaba sudando. Sintió como detrás algo se movía, y se dio la vuelta sonriente solo para encontrarse con su amado novio desde hace tres años durmiendo plácidamente. Le acarició el rostro suavemente y eso hizo que se despertara, viendo sus cálidos ojos que la hicieron sonreír.

-Buenos días, Jimmy- dijo. Potter la miró y le besó.

-Buenos días, Rosie- le tocó la frente. -Estás sudando… ¿tienes fiebre?

-No- ella sonrió y le apartó la mano. -Tuve un sueño muy extraño… tú y yo éramos adolescentes, aún estábamos en Hogwarts, y nos empezamos a gustar… ¿no es raro?

-Se parece un poco a como nos enamoramos…

-Sí… pero no era tan bonito todo…- Rose se levantó y se puso la bata. -Haré el desayuno, ¿qué quieres?

-Lo que tú quieras- y volvió a acostarse para quedar dormido de nuevo. Rosie se hizo el desayuno y le dejó dormir. Era una verdadera locura: enamorada de su propio primo. Pero gracias a Dios, les habían aceptado, y ahora no podía ser más feliz. Tenía a su amado con ella, no necesitaba nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>Nee, éste capítulo fue el último :B me puse a pensar y decidí ponerle este final... todo fue un sueño de Rosie, pero la cosa acabó bien... no me apedreéis (?) -se tapa- bueno... espero que os haya gustado y gracias por haberme seguido, se que es un poco repentino pero... así son los fics... creo XDD muchas gracias de nuevo, y cuidaros.<strong>

**:3**


End file.
